


Let Me Fall With You (Baby I Know We’ll Make It)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: A mission in Atlas goes wrong. The mines were more dangerous than first thought. Well Blake and Yang make it through in one piece? Or are they doomed to fall?





	Let Me Fall With You (Baby I Know We’ll Make It)

**Author's Note:**

> remedyhunger over on tumblr have me this idea and came up with bits of dialogue.
> 
> Loosely based on a scene from Percy Jackson

“I hate insects!”

Of all the Grimm, why did it have be some kind of bug? Yang was not happy about this. Centipede Grimm. Of course it was centipede Grimm.

“Just jump into Blake’s arms and have her carry you out. That’s what you did back at Beacon whenever you saw a spider, right?”

“Shut your fuck up, Schnee.” She snapped, rolling out of the way of a pair of mandibles.  
“Don’t even think about laughing, Blake!”

“She’s not wrong, Yang.” Yang rolled her eyes and punched one of the Grimm. Blake was so lucky she was drop dead gorgeous.

“Everyone, shut up.” Ruby shouted. “What was that?!” The ground beneath them was starting to crack open.

“They’re weakening the structure of the mine. Shit, everyone, run!” And run they did. Yang was sidestepping and twisting around Grimm easily enough. Until she got unlucky when one struck her backward towards the edge of the mine. The ground immediately started crumbling under her, causing her drop down. As she fell, she heard Blake yelling at Ruby and Weiss to run. As she fell, she knew what her partner was about to do.

As expected, Blake slid over the ledge, holding onto it with one hand, grabbing Yang’s wrist with the other; both of them hanging over the edge dangerously.

“Weiss, use your glyphs and keep everyone back. It’s too dangerous!” Blake shouted up at them, locking eyes with Ruby. “Ruby, keep those Grimm off of us!” Ruby nodded, looking more than a little panicked and spun around to keep the monsters at bay.

“Blake, let me go. I won’t take you down with me!”   
“Damn it, Yang, don’t you get it?!” Blake growled, tightening her hold. “You’re my missing piece. I’ve finally found you and I am not letting you go!”

Blake’s hair is wild, ears pinned and teeth bared. To anyone else, she’d have been an intimidating sight. But to Yang? There was more beauty to her than ever, that same fiery passion that Blake fought with was now being directed at her; for her.

“Remember what I said? We’re protecting each other! I know what life’s like without you and I refuse to go back to it. Please, don’t make me, Yang.” Tears were streaming down Blake’s face, a determined set to her jaw. How could she say no?

“I won’t, I swear.” Yang said, nodding at her partner. And with that, Blake let go and fell into Yang’s arms.

As the two women fell downwards, Yang was barely conscious of the screams that followed, nor of the blinding silver light that lit up the top of the cliff. All she could focus on was Blake leaning forward and whispering something into her ear that sounded a lot like an “I love you.” As they sped towards the ground, the last things Yang remembers are beautiful, molten gold eyes, a sudden pain striking her head and the loud splash of water.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Over the next few hours, she fades in and out of consciousness. She can hear Blake begging for forgiveness. Ruby immediately comforting her. Telling her that it wasn’t her fault. Weiss trying to do the same. Yang appreciated them trying. Soon after, she faded back out.

When she returns to, the first thing she notices is a loud, beeping noise. Upon opening her eyes, she sees that she been attached to a drip. Wonderful.

The second thing she notices is Ruby and Weiss curled up together on a couch across from her. Ruby was resting her head on Weiss’s shoulder, the older girl almost seeming to sneer at the contact even in her sleep.

The third and perhaps most surprising thing she notices is a heavy weight on her lap. Looking down, she sees Blake sitting in a chair, leaning over to rest her head and torso across Yang’s lap. She was wearing a hospital gown and had fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. Yang feels her chest crack open at the sight and gently runs a thumb across Blake’s cheek, accidentally disturbing the other girl. Blake lets out a soft whimper that tears through Yangs heart and looks up at her, leaning into Yang’s hand until she finally processes what’s happening. When she does, she leaps into Yang’s arms with a silent sob, crying quietly into her neck.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again, Yang Xiao Long.” Blake choked out through her tears.

“I’m sorry, baby.” The endearment slipped out easily.

“I can’t lose you, Yang. I can’t.” Blake held on to Yang tightly, crying into her neck for some time. When she manages to calm down, Yang speaks up.

“You realise that you willing to die with me, right?” Yang asked softly. “Do you have any idea how crazy you are?”

“People tend to do crazy things for love.” Yang felt her heart skip a beat. She stared at Blake, who gave a low, frustrated growl. “You know what? Fuck it. I’m done running.” And suddenly she was grabbing Yang’s face and leaning in, kissing her. Yang had heard about fireworks. But this was nothing like that. This was safety. This was home. This was her souls finally finding its missing half. This was-

“You really couldn’t have waited until we left the room?!” The two girls pulled back to look at a fondly irritated Weiss and a half ecstatic, half distraught Ruby.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay!” Ruby cried out, tackling both older women into a hug. Neither girl hesitated to wrap their arms around Ruby.

“Get over here, Schnee. You’re not missing out on this.” Blake called out. Weiss walked over hesitantly. When she got close enough, Ruby pulled her into the middle of the group. The four girls sat like that, holding one another as they sat on Yang’s bed and cried.

Eventually, they all pulled away. Blake pulled her chair closer to Yang’s head, while Ruby and Weiss sat on the two chairs opposite. Ruby met their regard with a tired, playful grin.

“Soooo… does this mean I can officially call Blake my sister now that you two are finally together?” Ruby quipped cheekily.

“Ruby Rose!” Yang admonished, more than a little embarrassed.

“Actually, i always wanted a little sister.” Blake piped up. Ruby instantly shot Blake a shit eating grin.

“You and Yang are toootally the team mums now.” Ruby cackled.

“You’re my kid sister and I love ya but I won’t hesitate to kill you.”  
“Don’t even think about it, Yang.” Blake piped up.  
“But Blake-“  
“Yang.” Yang sighed and relented. She knew better than to mess with a woman who used that tone.

Ruby smirked.

“Whiiiipped.” She called teasingly.  
“Ruby!”  
“Oh please, Ruby. Yang’s been wrapped around Blake’s little finger since orientation.” Weiss piped up in a similar teasing tone.  
“Weiss!” Yang’s attention was soon diverted to an amused snort coming from her partner.

“Girls, stop tormenting my poor girlfriend.” Yang sputtered, stumbling over her words. Ruby and Weiss both snickered at her before Ruby spoke up.

“We’ll let the others know that you’re okay. C’mon, Weiss.” As the two were leaving, Ruby turned to Blake and shot her a pair of finger guns.

“Go get her, Blake.” Before being yanked out of the room by Weiss.

Once the two were gone, Blake slumped in her seat tiredly, reaching over to bring the back of Yang’s hand to her lips.

“So. I’m your girlfriend, am I?” Yang asked, shyly playing with her hair. She winced as her head throbbed painfully. Blake frowned with concern.

“Only if that’s okay with you?” It was almost adorable how nervous Blake sounded. Yang pulled her hand out Blake’s grasp. “I mean, I would never expect you to- I mean-“ Yang curled her hand around the back of Blake’s neck and very effectively silenced her.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”  
“Bold words coming from you.” Blake whispered softly, resting her forehead against Yang’s. “Gods, I absolutely adore you, Yang.”

“And I, you.” Yang let out a watery laugh, pulling on Blake’s arm and gently guided her to lay next to her. Blake hesitated for a moment before gently laying her head under Yang’s chin, curling her arm over Yang’s waist.

And with that, the two young women whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep within the haven of safety that they had found.


End file.
